


Lose your temper, lose the bet

by bloodandcookies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Smut, Temper Tantrums, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcookies/pseuds/bloodandcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo make a bet that Kylo can't go a month without losing his temper. Kylo loses and has to report to the General for discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose your temper, lose the bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and unbeta'd so sorry if it sucks.  
> Work in progress, the smut is coming soon.

Hux knew immediately that it had happened again. He didn’t need to wait for the Trooper to tell him, he could tell from the soldier's obvious desire to be anywhere else that he was here to inform the General that Kylo Ren had thrown a temper tantrum and destroyed yet another vital component of the ship. ‘Can the damage be repaired?’ The Trooper visibly relaxed, relieved at the General’s grasp of the situation.  
‘Yes, sir. He only caused superficial damages to a control panel this time.’  
‘Then send repaid droids at once. And tell Kylo Ren to come see me. Now.’ The Trooper nodded and walked briskly out. 

Hux couldn’t concentrate on the mountain of paperwork as he waited for Ren to grace him with his presence. What was he to do with him? By the Supreme Leader’s command, he and Ren were equals aboard the Finalizer and Hux had no authority to discipline him for his constant destruction. Only Snoke had any power over Ren and Hux doubted he cared about damaged controls. But Hux knew if he didn’t maintain the facade of having authority over Ren, his troopers would assume he condoned Kylo’s childish outbursts or worse, they would realize he had no power to stop them. Hux’s train of thought was interrupted by the door to his office sliding open without Hux’s permission. In stepped the human hurricane that was Kylo Ren. Presumably he had used the Force to open the door which infuriated Hux but he decided not mention it, knowing Ren was looking for a reaction. Instead he began to berate him as soon as he stepped inside. ‘Yet again you’ve damaged the finalizer, Ren. This is the third time in two weeks.’ Kylo didn’t bother responding. ‘You could damage something important and risk the lives of every single person onboard this ship. Not to mention the obscene cost of repairing the equipment you break. And it has been reported to me that you have misused the Force to kill two loyal Troopers in the past month. You can’t seem to go a day without losing your temper.It’s juvenile, embarrassing and you are becoming a liability.’   
‘I don’t have to answer to you, General. Especially not about how I use the Force.’  
‘You do when you’re murdering my officers and destroying my ship.’   
‘’Our ship. Snoke commanded we share this ship. Besides,’’ Kylo sneered, ‘’It’s your incompetent soldiers that give me a reason to.’   
Hux felt his face heat up as his temper rose. It took an immense amount of self-control for him to not lean over the desk and punch Kylo. ‘Do not blame my troops for your infantile bouts of rage.If you can’t handle a few slight disappointments, perhaps you would be better suited to a less stressful life. Off the Finalizer.’ Hux heard Kylo’s disparaging laugh from inside his helmet.   
‘Don’t patronize me. You think I can’t handle the stress? I could go a month without damaging your precious Finalizer, if your troops could a month without failing.’  
‘Would you take a bet on that, Ren? For a month, you won’t have anymore meltdowns. No breaking the Finalizer, no choking the troopers, not even a raised voice.’ Hux watched the expressionless mask as Kylo considered. Ren knew he couldn’t refuse the General’s challenge, not without causing more damage to his pride than he caused to the control panels.   
‘Fine. But when I win, you have to take orders from me. And no more trips to your office to be scolded like a naughty schoolboy.’ The image of Kylo as a naughty schoolboy bent over the General’s desk, the delicate pale skin of his arse and thighs decorated with angry red welts stirred a new heat within Hux, one that wasn’t caused by anger.   
‘Very well, then. But if you show even the tiniest amount of anger in public then you will report to me for discipline, like a naughty schoolboy.’ Hux smirked and reached out his hand. ‘Deal?’ Ren didn’t hesitate for a second.  
‘Deal.’


End file.
